legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasiri/Relationships
Family Hafsa Hafsa and Jasiri have a loving mother-Daughter relationship. She was proud of her daughter, and like Mlinzi, tried to teach her proper conduct and groomed her for her future as the Matriarch. She was also protective of her. Mlinzi Jasiri loves her father immensely and will do anything in her power to make her father happy. Madoa Madoa is Jasiri’s sister who loves her deeply and worries when she is in danger.She was surprised to see that her sister had truly befriended a lion but appears to trust her sister's judgment, despite having her own reservations. Wema and Tunu Jasiri has a caring and playful relationship with Wema and Tunu and protects them if they are threatened. She clearly cares a lot for the cubs, as shown when she protects them from Janja's clan and shields them from the steam in the vent that they land in. Janja Jasiri and Janja first started out as enemies but they soon became firm friends after Janja reforms. She also accepts Janja and his entire clan into hers. Despite their initial rivalry, once Janja joins Hafsa's Clan, they never stay away from each other for long, and she seems to find him funny, even when he is scared. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion and The Rest of the Guard Jasiri has a very similar personality to Kion, so sometimes they clash but most of the time they are shown to be good friends. Shinuni Despite being a member of Janja's Clan, Shinuni seems fairly neutral towards Jasiri, and she, in turn, does not seem to view him as a threat. When Janja attempted to attack Jasiri, Shinuni was quick to defend her, not wishing to start a fight. Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Cheezi and Chungu Jasiri, Cheezi and Chungu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Nne and Tano Much like the rest of Janja's clan, Jasiri, Nne and Tano first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Simba and Nala Jasiri is allied with the royal family. Rafiki Jasiri and Rafiki are on good terms. Kiara Jasiri is allies with the princess of the Pride Lands. Makini Jasiri and Makini have been friends ever since they met. Azaad Jasiri and Azzad are good friends. Rani Jasiri and Rani are good friends. Ullu Jasiri and Ullu are on good terms. Makuu Makuu and Jasiri are on good terms. They work together to fight the Outlanders. Ma Tembo Jasiri and Ma Tembo are on good terms. They work together to fight Scar's army. Mtoto Jasiri and Mtoto are on good terms. Anga Jasiri and Anga work together with the Lion Guard in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy. They seem to be on good terms. Enemies Kiburi Kiburi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Kiburi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Tamka Tamka hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Tamka tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Nduli Nduli hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Nduli tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Reirei Reirei hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Reirei tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Goigoi Goigoi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoling Scar's plans, Goigoi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, they tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Gallery Family Jasiri and Madoa.png|Jasiri and Madoa Battle for the pride lands (448).png|Jasiri and Janja Rescue-in-the-outlands (234).png|Jasiri with Tunu and Wema Friends, Allies, and Acquaintances Return134.png|Jasiri and Kion Battle-for the-Pride Lands (90).png|Jasiri with Simba, the Lion Guard, and Rafiki Category:Relationships